


Свидание

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Эй, Капитан, как насчет свидания?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Свидание

***

— Эй, Капитан, как насчет свидания?

— Свидания?

— Ну, да. Сейчас двадцать первый век на дворе. Мальчики могут ходить на свидания не только с девочками, но и с другими мальчиками.

— Тони, я… Мне очень лестно, но…

— Никаких но, Кэп. Заеду за тобой завтра в шесть. И оденься приличнее, хорошо? Никаких звездно-полосатых костюмчиков и трико, в которых ты бегаешь по утрам.

— Я не встречался с парнями.

— Ты и с девушками не встречался, так что расслабься. Считай это своего рода уроком. Как сейчас принято налаживать личную жизнь.

— В шесть?

— Именно! До завтра, Роджерс.

***

— Военная форма с орденами твой парадно выходной костюмчик?

— Форма выглядит неуместно? В наше время это считалось… Ох, забудь. Давай все отменим.

— Расслабься, Кэп. Форма и сейчас является чем-то горячим. Так что если я начну распускать руки — это твоя вина.

— Можешь не волноваться, я смогу за себя постоять.

Тони лукаво улыбнулся и ответил:

— Только едва ли станешь отказываться. Я чертовски обаятельный засранец.

— А еще самоуверенный.

— Не без этого. Считай все вместе частью моего шарма. Он же на тебя действует?

— Действует, — признался Стив.

— Так и знал, что ты на меня запал, Капитан.

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Тоже запал на меня?

Тони ухмыльнулся и ответил:

— Скажу две вещи. Первая, мне по статусу не положено признаваться в том, что у меня есть чувства. Я же продавец оружия, бессердечный парень с реактором в груди, плейбой, вечный холостяк и все в том же духе.

— А вторая?

— Я не был на свидании лет семь точно. А может и больше. И это что-то да значит.


End file.
